


Mystery Inc X

by Marklie



Category: Monsta X (Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Humour?, I Don't Know Either, Jooheon is scooby, Mysteries, changkyun is like their intern?, don't ask why, hyungwon is daphne, kihyun is velma, minhyuk is shaggy, monsta x are the mystery inc gang, shownu is fred, wonho comes in later, wonho forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marklie/pseuds/Marklie
Summary: Monsta X are their own (well, my own) version of Mystery Inc. in this terribly shitty and very poor mystery.
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea ages and ages ago and just found the first chapter (if you can even really call it that, it's so short) again, thinking to myself, 'maybe someone will enjoy this' and I think it's kinda fun, so I'm posting it. Updates will be non-scheduled because I'm a lazy ass.

The pin-board sits in front of the group, in all its evidence covered glory. It's night time, pitch black, and the only light in the room comes from a lamp, casting a warm yellow glow on the faces of those nearest to it. Rain batters the hotel, and winds howl; the windows shake lightly in their foundations.

Is the villain the town's shoemaker- fearful of losing his 'to become redundant' business? Or is it the town's mayor? In need of a boost to tourism, and thus money, to repair the atrocious losses from an investment?

"I feel like…" Kihyun starts. "I could make a deduction on who the villain is… if I could actually fucking see. What are we doing? Are we in a 1800s lifetime movie? We have fucking proper electricity someone turn that shit on".

Changkyun raises his hand. "I second that".

Nobody moves, and the room stays in low light, the pin-board barely visible.

"I think it's the shoemaker's wife, actually", Hyungwon pipes up, his pink blazer horrifically bright from his close proximity to the lamp.

Again, no one moves. 

"Alright, alright you cretins, I'll do it". Kihyun stands, a scowl on his face and circle-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He flicks the switch, and the overhead lights flicker into existence. The room is flushed with light, and the Gang blinks their eyes to get rid of the dancing spots.

"Wow", Minhyuk says breathlessly as the evidence photos and string connecting them come into existence. "That should have definitely been done earlier".

"You, and I quote said 'low light helps people to think', and insisted, and I mean insisted, that we only have the lamp on.", Shownu looks over at Minhyuk, frowning, eyebrows pinched together.

Minhyuk turns sheepish and scratches the back of his neck. "I mean… I read it on like… Buzzfeed?"

Once more, silence descends. Buzzfeed articles are stupid. Everyone feels regretful.

"I thought it was a good idea", Jooheon pops up, his ears standing erect and tail wagging slightly.

"Thanks, buddy, old pal".

Changkyun raises his hand again. "I want to quit".

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" Kihyun groans. 

The sound of shattering glass echoes through the night and a strenuous scream is released.

The Gang make eye contact with one another. 

"It's go time, team", Shownu mutters, and they race out; like a messed up version of the Avengers.


	2. Murder!

The Gang moved in on this small town when a message was sent to their Instagram page:

Something's been stealing the town's shoes! Help!

"Shoes", Kihyun had said, deadpan, the one to open the message.

"Shoes", Hyungwon had also said, but his voice was laced with terror. 

"Sounds like the work of a slimy, thieving ghost", Shownu announced to no-one in particular. "Looks like we have a mystery to solve gang!"

"Or", Changkyun pipes in from his place at the dining room table, everyone turning to look at him. "It could just be your normal thief. Maybe one with a foot fetish", everyone's expressions turned to disgust and the Intern stared back at them with confusion. "What? It's not like we ever actually run into any ghosts. Tbh I kinda regret signing up for this club, but in a way, it's a whole lot better than being home with-"

"It's gotta be ghosts", Minhyuk pipes in loudly, cutting Changkyun off. Everyone nods their heads in agreement, except Changkyun who scowls and turns his attention back to his Iced Vanilla Spice No Fat Extra Creamer and Extra Ice Latte.

So under the instruction of Shownu, everyone's favourite leader, the gang and a solemn Changkyun packed their bags and raced into the small-town, expecting a small, shoe-favouring ghost.

But now… murder!

"Ew, what the fuck, I hate this", Hyungwon squeals and shoves Kihyun who had been standing in front of him forward, straight into the pile of blood staining the hotel floor carpet. The spectacled man can almost feel the blood seep into the soles of his shoes and he lets out a strained sigh, fists clenched beside him.

"Thou shalt not murder, thou shalt not murder", but murder had already occurred!

A woman lies dead on the ground seemingly quite peaceful if it weren't for the huge seeping gash in her stomach, spilling blood onto the floor beneath her. The window of her hotel room is wide open, shaking violently from the weather raging on outside. The curtains blow and the wind howls. Drops of rain make their way inside and turn the tan carpet darker. 

"I don't like this", Jooheon muses, ears pressed to his head and tail sitting sullenly between his legs. 

"Does anyone really like murder?" Kihyun asks him.

"Murderers", Changkyun answers and is met with a glare. 

Before Shownu can split everyone up and assign roles to search for clues, a bellhop races into the room, drenched in sweat and uniform askew.

"What's happening here!?"

"Murder!" The gang snap in unison.


End file.
